


flowers

by cldstrf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Kingdom Hearts Femslash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: part 2/5 of khfemslash2020
Relationships: Skuld/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	flowers

Every day, she would see her in the gardens.

It wasn’t something that she meant to get into the habit of, and yet here she was, walking that familiar path past Daybreak Town’s floral sector, eyes searching through the area until her eyes fall upon brilliant orange hair. 

Skuld doesn’t even know the girl’s name, but something about her was positively captivating. How long her bright locks were, the different colors of her ribbons each day. How vibrant her teal eyes were, and that little mole under her left eye. The way she holds watering cans is so delicate as if everything she touches was made of glass. How she carries herself, she could’ve been a dancer. How her eyes make it look like she’s always sleepy, about to drift off into a dream any second.

Currently, the girl was kneeling by a bed of lilies, the watering can in her hand a light green today, with a pink flower on its sides. It seemed she had plenty, with a new color and pattern every time she saw her. 

“You’re late,” Skuld hears, and her eyes dart over towards the girl that she tried to not stare at so much, and she smiles awkwardly. They never spoke much. The girl was quiet most of the time, would only spare passing glances or the occasional wave to her usually, and by the time she walked past the redhead, she would feel her cheeks turn darker. 

“Ah, yeah.” She says, running a hand through her long black hair, then pushing her glasses further up on her nose. “Mission ran a little late today…”

The girl smiles at her, and Skuld is sure her heart is about to beat right out of her chest from it. Has she ever seen a more beautiful sight?

“I was worried I’d miss you today.” The girl admits. Skuld looks surprised, not having expected to be waited on by somebody she’s only admired from afar, causing the other to look a bit sheepish herself. “You’re very… comforting.” 

“Oh?” It’s almost a squeak as it escapes her. “You really think so?”

“Mm,” she nods, as though it was the most obvious thing. She can tell the girl is hiding something in the way she answers, something she wants to say but apparently decided against. “It’s nice, having that consistent presence. Routine.” 

Skuld doesn’t believe that’s all she has to say, but the girl turns around, goes back to the flowers and after another moment of watering, she plucks one of them. A lovely purple one, soft looking petals fluttering with the light breeze that passes them. She had plucked it closer to the top, leaving just a couple inches of stem, and walks up to Skuld with such a grace that she feels if she were to look down, her feet wouldn’t even touch the bricks underneath them. 

“May I?” She asks and Skuld doesn’t know what she’s asking about but she nods anyway, stunned into a short silence. The girl smiles, and reaches up on her tiptoes, all the way up until she can tuck the lily behind Skuld’s ear, fingers brushing long dark strands of hair away and her smile is just as gentle as her touch is. 

Only being able to imagine how red her face was, Skuld simply lets her lips part, as though she was about to say something, but all she manages is a sigh. 

“It’s lovely, Skuld.” The girl says quietly, closing her eyes as she brings her hands back in, lacing her fingers together behind her back. A flash of shock crosses her face, and she blinks a few times at the redhead.

“How do you know my name?”

“Your quiet friend said it once.” She takes a small step backwards, then starts to turn away, lifting a hand to wiggle her fingers at her, in what she could only assume was a farewell.

Skuld isn’t able to respond as the other girl picks up her watering can, walking some distance away before she’s able to jolt herself back into action, taking her own step forward. “What’s your name?” She calls out, and the girl pauses, looking over her shoulder at her before that smile is back on her face.

“Strelitzia.”

_ Strelitzia.  _ Something about the name puts her at ease, and she nods.

“See you tomorrow, Skuld?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
